Sasuke Received a Weird Note
by scribbledandscrawled
Summary: He opened his locker only to find a note under his notebooks that said something really really weird. I hope y'all like it. SASUSAKU. R&R :D


**Ok, I hope you like this new one shot. LOL. And I hope I didn't screw up some rules. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**.**~**.

* * *

**

Sasuke stared at the note he's holding, his eyebrow twitching. Weird, he can understand English, Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, _and_ Greek but he's wondering what language the sender used.

**Ai **

**El. Ow. Vii. ii  
**

**Waaay. ****Ow. Yu****  
**

**Es. Ei. Es. Yu. Kei. ii – Kei. Yu. En**

**- Es. Ei. Kei. Yu. Ar. Ei  
**

_**If you happen to read my message, you'll know where to find me ;) here's a clue. It's blue and it floats.**_

_What the hell is this? _Sasuke thought. Why would someone leave a note to someone who won't understand what it says?

"Oi, Teme! Can you help me with this essay?" Naruto interrupted the Uchiha's thoughts. Sasuke placed the note within the pages of the notebook he's carrying. _Hmm… maybe this dobe could help me with this. _"I can't put the words together. Seeing that you're the best best friend I could ever have and that you're a genius, I know you'll say yes,"

_Since when did this idiot start doing home works? _Sasuke thought. Well, he has nothing to do, anyway so Sasuke said, "Hn. Sure,"

The two stayed in Sasuke's place. They we're seated on the living room's floor. Well, Sasuke was seated, Naruto had his belly flat on the floor, his papers on it too.

"So, I have an essay about world peace. Since I gotta concentrate on it, will you do my Math homework?" Naruto said with a grin.

_Oh. So that's the help he's asking. WTF to you, dobe!_

"Two words: No. Way." Sasuke said, firm and clear.

"Oh c'mon, Teme! Please, Please, Please," Naruto begged, kneeling in front of Sasuke.

"That's why I call you 'idiot'. You let someone else do your home works. How would you learn if you don't do it yourself?" God, he sounded like Naruto's father but Sasuke knew it was what the right thing to say. And besides, he's not in the mood on doing other people's assignments.

"Oh, right you're Mr. Nice Man now,"

"Hn," Sasuke brought out his notebook and opened it, obviously ignoring his best friend.

"Oh, man, c'mon!"

"Hn," Sasuke started doing his own home works.

"Ok, at least, let me copy your works,"

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke said as his pen started drawing some numbers.

"WE N-E-E-D WORLD P-E-A-C-E B-E-C-A-U-SE WA-R-S DO-E-S NOT H-EL-P ANY-ON-E…"

"Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"That,"

"What?"

"You spelling out the words so loudly,"

"It's a habit. Bear with me,"

"If you don't shut up, I won't let you have my notebook!"

"What? It's a habit. I can't help it,"

"Hn. You're in my territory, what I say shall be done,"

"Whatever," the two glared at each other.

"Stupid Dobe"

"Teme,"

"Idiot,"

"Bastard with a stick up his ass,"

"Moron,"

"Emo,"

"Monkey,"

"Ice-cube,"

"Boy who pees in his pants,"

"Chicken Ass,"

"Boy who poops in his pants,"

"Oi, teme! You promised never to tell–"

"Whatever,"

The glaring contest broke when a _thud _was heard from somewhere. Sasuke picked his notebook up while Naruto returned to his work. The note fell beside the notebook and Sasuke picked it up, too.

_**Ai**__.. It's love in Japanese. What could the others mean?_

_**El. **No idea about this  
_

_**Waaaay**__ Is it Way with the presence of too much a's?_

_Damn! this is soooo difficult!  
_

"Ai.. . .Yu…."

"Oi, Teme! You told me not to spell words out but –" Naruto stopped talking and looked at what he accidentally wrote "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Don't tell me you're gay?" Naruto looked at him as if he has three heads.

"Huh?"

"I love you, too, teme, but as a BROTHER. B-R-O-T-H-E-R, that's it! You know I'm in-love with Hinata-chan,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been spelling out 'I love You' the whole time," Sasuke, unnoticed by the man himself, didn't know he was saying it aloud.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke looked at the note again and wrote something on it.

**I love you, Sasuke-kun**

**S-A-K-U-R-A**

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Sakura," he said it again. He looked at the note again and saw the clue. _It's Blue and it floats? What could it be?_

"Wait, was that the girl you were hanging out with last week. You two were sitting on the swings, right?"

Before the second-hand on the clock move, Sasuke was on his way to the park.

* * *

**.**~**.

* * *

**

"Where could he be?" Sakura asked herself as she looked at her watch for the nth time. She got herself late just to finish that stupid note and it was all for nothing.

Sakura sighed heavily.

"Maybe Ino's right, he could've thought it was rubbish,"

* * *

**.10 HOURS and 11 MINUTES AGO.**

"_OMG, Ino-pig, do you have some nicey nicey with design paper there?" Haruno Sakura asked as soon as she read what she saw on her computer screen._

"_For what, forehead?" asked her room mate/best friend._

"_Just hand them over," Sakura turned to face her best friend with a look that said it was urgent._

"_Don't tell me it's that horoscope thing again!" Ino rolled her eyes in complaint as she searched for some pieces of paper she left after doing an art project._

"_Ok, it says that I should confess to the person I like today. But, I shouldn't do it face-to-face `coz I don't want to freak him out. If I do this, he'll confess his love for me, too. So I planned to leave a note in his lockers. Do you have any idea what I should write? The horoscope says I should be creative," Sakura explained. _

"_Ugh," groaned Ino. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sak. Those horoscopes aren't for real. Sometimes it happens sometimes it doesn't. There's no accuracy in what it says. What if Sasuke throws that paper mistaking it to be rubbish? You'll cry and eat 3 pints of strawberry-flavored ice-cream? I'm your friend, Sak, I hate seeing your heart broken,"_

"_Why be so negative? If I do what the horoscopes say, then there's chance that he could probably love me too. And don't worry about my heart getting broken, alright? The ice-creams are doing just fine mending it," Sakura said, starting on her note. "And I answer the door every time a chance knocks, so I'm kinda used to it,"_

"_Whatever, I'll just meet you at school. You're gonna be late, btw," Ino closed the door._

_._

_._

_._

_7:45 am_

"_What?"

* * *

_

**.**~**.

* * *

**

Sakura sighed. She was about to leave she heard loud and fast footsteps. She stood up and looked at the entrance of the park's playground and saw a man, panting, and his hand on his knees the other on the post with his head bent. Sakura could only open her mouth and widen her eyes.

"You idiot!" spat Sasuke as he looked up to look at her. He started standing up when he finally caught his breathe. "Why in the hell would you write a note like that?"

Sakura's heart started pumping harder and harder. Wait a minute, Sasuke's glaring at her. Oh my gosh! What if he found it annoying? What if he didn't like her the way she did to him? How stupid is that?

Sakura could feel her heart slowly breaking.

"U-uh, I'm s-sorry, Sasuke. U-uhmm… I'm gonna leave. I'm sorry if I-I wasted your time. I knew it was stupid," Sakura could feel the tears well up. Damn! She's crying? Oh, great, now the guy would think she's weak.

Sakura started her way out of the place but was stopped when someone held her hand.

"Wait,"

_Here goes _Sakura thought.

"Here, I'm returning the note,"

Just as expected, Sasuke didn't really like her. She was just being stupid in the first place. Believing that horoscope, how stupid is that? Ino was right!

"What?" Sasuke placed the note on her palm and she started to unfold it.

_What the HELL? _

_I_

**Ai**

_L_ _O V E_**  
**

**El. Ow. Vii. ii**

_Y O U_**  
**

**Waaay. Ow. Yu.  
**

_S A S U K E - K U N_**  
**

**Es. Ei. Es. Yu. Kei. ii – Kei. Yu. En**

_- S A K U R A_**  
**

**- Es. Ei. Kei. Yu. Ar. Ei**

**I LOVE YOU TOO, SAKURA. Hn. this is weird.**

Sakura couldn't help but smile so wide.

"I can't believe it,"

"Hn. Same here," Sakura looked up at him, having him a head taller than her. He smirked. "It was annoying, though. I was trying to figure out what language you used – Naruto even thought I was gay because I was saying your message aloud," Sasuke paused and hugged her. "It was cute, I think,"

Sakura hugged him back as soon as he finished what he said. "Oh my gosh! I thought you didn't love me!" Sasuke then pushed her gently, for them to have enough space to look at each other.

Sasuke smirked and slowly leaned and captured her lips to a sweet and passionate kiss. "Now, you know that I love you, too,"

Both of them smiled and stayed in each other's arms for a moment.

* * *

**.**~**.

* * *

**

"Oh man! This sucks!" Naruto complained. "How can I do my Math assignment if—"

Naruto was interrupted by sound of the telephone. Seeing that he's the only person in room, Naruto picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hello, U-Uchiha-san? This is Hyuga Hinata," Naruto had a wide smile as soon as he heard her voice.

"No, Hinata-chan, this is Naruto. Teme is out,"

"Oh, ok. I-I'll j-just call later,"

"No, wait, Hinata-chan,"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga heiress. It was obvious that the girl was blushing.

"Can you help me with our Math assignment? I'll be over your place in 5,"

"Oh, s-sure, N-naruto-kun,"

**.**~**.**

"Wait, What's the reason behind the note?" Sasuke asked.

_Oh. I'm soooo not telling him that._

"It's a secret," Sakura gave him a peck. "C'mon, let's go home,"_  
_

* * *

**.**~**.

* * *

**

**So, what do you say? Crappy ending? I hope not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are loved. :D**


End file.
